One Year Later
by Shadow Kat-Lyn
Summary: It's been a year since I defeated Gannondorf. A year since Midna... [A conversation between the Princess and the Hero.]


"I... See you later..." And with that, she was gone. Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight and disappeared. It has been a whole year since then. Hyrule has been recovering, if a bit slowly. The Princess has been sending me all over the Kingdom to help out, mostly by clearing out the remaining monsters of Gannondorf's army. I can't say I dislike it. It has also allowed me to become close to the Princess, something I never would have imagined.

"...Link...?" I glanced up at the sound of my name. Zelda and I were in her study. She had been reading over reports and other papers, a little ways across the room, but now she was staring at me. I had just gotten in from the Zora's Domain, where I had been the past two months, helping Prince Ralis and his people.

"Yes, Princess?" I saw her smile slightly.

"I told you, you may call me Zelda." I shrugged a little. "We have been in close contact for a year now. You do not have to be so formal."

"Yes, Princess Zelda." I couldn't help it. I knew I had a wicked grin on my face, but I couldn't seem to hide it. I saw her roll her eyes at me. We had eased into this easy-going friendship. It was... nice.

"That's a very unbecoming look from a Princess."

"And you are very brazen for a farmhand."

"But I'm not one of your subjects. I heed your requests because I want to, Princess, not because you order me too." Good Goddess, did I confuse her? "Ordon has never been annexed by Hyrule. We pay tithes to the castle, but we are not your subjects."

"You are Hylian, though."

"I was born in Ordon. My mother was Hylian." I glanced down at the map I had been looking over. There were a few marks left on it, indicating recent reports of mass monster sightings. Though it was not uncommon to see a few bulbins or wolfos or such around the lands, in large numbers it indicated camps that hadn't been destroyed.

"We have known each other now for a year, and I have not thought to ask about you personally." Zelda started softly. I heard her dress rustle as she stood up. I looked up and watched as she made her way across the room to the corner I was occupying, weaving around a few tables and chairs in the way. She sat down gracefully across from me. "That was terribly rude of me." I rolled my eyes at her this time, as I dropped the map back onto the table.

"We've had more important matters to discuss together than my past, Princess."

"To we Hylians, the past is just as important to us today as it was to the people of then." I couldn't help but notice how she stressed 'we'. "You said your mother was Hylian. Was your father not?" She asked softly, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. My mother apparently came to Ordon alone and never spoke about him."

"What happened to her?" Zelda asked, a bit hesitantly. I looked away slightly.

"She died when I was very young."

"I am sorry, Link. I didn't mean..." I waved away her apology.

"It's alright. You had no way of knowing. Besides, she's been gone for almost as long as I can remember. I've come to terms with it." Zelda sat silent for a while. She stared at me with such an intensity that I glanced away after a few moments. When she looked at me like that, it felt almost like she could see into my soul, into my most inner thoughts.

"Would you tell me about her?" I glanced up at her and was shocked to find that she was the one avoiding my eyes. "My own mother passed during my birth, so I have only had my father and my nurse." I thought for a moment, thinking back to those very few early memories I had of her. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about her in years, much less talk about her. Everyone in Ordon knew her, so there wasn't any need to talk about her to anyone. I took a deep, steadying breath.

"When I think about my mother, I remember a golden warmth... Her face is kinda fuzzy, but she had golden yellow hair..." I paused, feeling a bit silly, but when I saw how Zelda seemed to be so fascinated, I continued. "And her smile was very sweet... But I remember her voice most clearly. She sang to me so often, I could always hear her voice comforting me. There was one song that even now I..." I stopped and looked away. I felt like a fool for what I had been about to say.

"Link... Do not be embarrassed." I dared a glance back up at the Princess. She had a small smile on her face, and an understanding look in her eyes.

"Even now I sometimes... I still hear her singing to me..." I admitted, hesitantly. Then the words came bubbling up to the surface and wouldn't stop. "It's not loud. It's always very quiet, like it's coming from far away. When I was little, I would sometimes hear pieces of the forest song, as she had called it, coming from off deep in the woods. Before I realized it, I was off running after it. I always hoped that I would find where it was coming from, hoping that she had come back...

"It took a long time for me to accept that she had passed on, because she had left one day and never returned. She was supposed to be coming to Castle Town after something, but never made it home. Rusl went looking for her after she didn't come back when she was supposed to... So I held out hope for years that she was coming back... That maybe she had gotten lost and if I could just follow her voice... I would find her.

"I never found the source of her song. Rusl or some of the other villagers would always catch me before I could get too far away. They never believed that I could hear her voice... They thought it was the wind in the trees, or the river running. Eventually, I stopped talking about it, stopped running off after it... But I occasionally still heard it... Even in the other parts of Hyrule... I still feel connected to her..."

We sat in silence for a long time after that. It felt good, in a way, to talk about her again, even if I still felt a little foolish. Zelda said nothing, however, and I was afraid to even steal a glance at her.

"You are the only Hylian in Ordon, are you not?" Zelda broke the silence gently. I nodded, a little confused. "...Link, the songs you hear... Those are the voices of the Goddesses, long since departed from this land. They left their songs for their Chosen Ones, to give them hope in the darkness. To remind us that they still care for us, no matter how much time has passed." I looked up at her in surprise.

"You mean, you hear it too...?" She smiled at me.

"Yes, Link. I do." It was... relieving. To have something confirmed as real that no one else believed me about... Something I had almost started to question... "I am sorry to say that it is not your mother's voice you hear, since you have so few memories of her... But I have no doubt that she learned the songs as a child here in Hyrule, and tried to pass them on to you."

"It's fine, Princess. Just to know that it's real..." We both grew quiet again. It was a comfortable silence, though. The hustle and bustle of the busy Castle Town streets was nothing more than a murmur this high up in the castle, even though the window I sat next to was thrown all the way open. Soon though, I could see the sun sitting on the horizon. The market would be closing soon, and most of the people down below would be making their way towards their homes or maybe a bar.

"Back before everything..." I started, noticing the dusky dark of Twilight starting to settle across the deserted streets below. "...I used to think this time of day brought an unusual sadness to the world... Now though..." I trailed off. I just didn't know how to express the ball of emotions I felt inside, not in words, at least.

"Now it brings a sense of peace." I nodded at Zelda. Leave it to her to accurately express what I could not. "One of balance."

"Once I restored the light to it, the Twilight world was very beautiful..."

"I wish... I could see the beauty in it that you do." I shot a glance over at her, and noticed the Princess was also staring out the window. "Being held captive while watching the people I swore to protect being turned into spirits tends to spoil one's viewpoint."

"That wasn't her fault and you know it, Princess. It was Gannondorf's corrupt Power that tainted the Twilight." I spat out a little more forcefully that I should have, sending a glare with it. I think I shocked her, because she turned away from me. "The Twilight itself was never evil." I finished a little more gently.

"But those sent there were, Link, or have you forgotten?"

"Would you punish a child for his father being a murderer?" I threw back at her.

"...No. No I would not. We both know that Midna was as much a Hero to this realm as to her own." I had a suspicion that she was trying to change the subject. I let her. I didn't want to stay mad at her.

"I wouldn't have made it without her. I would have rotted in the dungeons as a wolf if she hadn't freed me..." It had been a very long time since I had talked about Midna. Even now, it still hurt, the way she had said goodbye and vanished.

"Speaking of wolves," I glanced back at Zelda, and I saw a surprising little smirk on her lips. I knew where this was going. I gave her a sheepish grin. "I have had to send my guards on regular patrols throughout the city as of late. People keep spotting a large black wolf roaming the streets at night. Thankfully, there haven't been any sightings the last two months. Though I wonder why, I cannot help but hope it will remain that way."

"He probably had better things to do than wander about your city." I smirked back at her. She sighed openly.

"How am I supposed to instill confidence in my people that the guards are more competent and the monsters are on the run to less populated areas when they cannot catch you, Link?" I shrugged at her.

"Tell everyone I'm your new pet?"

"I shall have the tanner make you a nice thick collar, then." Though I hated to admit it, she got me this round. I shuddered.

"Ah, no. Thank you very much. The cuff on my wrist already chafes enough." We both fell silent again, and I glanced out the window. Night had fallen completely now, though the moon and stars had yet to appear.

"I thought Midna destroyed the curse Zant placed on you."

"She did." I groaned internally. I already knew where this conversation was going, and I really didn't want it to.

"Then how...?" I cut off her next question.

"I think I ought to have a few secrets of my own, Princess." She looked away.

"Yes..." She agreed after a pause. "I believe you should as well. I am just concerned for my Hero." I could feel the guilt starting to well up inside. She was good at doing that to me. It wasn't that I couldn't tell her, I just didn't want to. Midna had advised me against it when she had given me the ability to change on my own, worried the Light Princess might try to take it away. As much as we trusted Zelda, she harbored an undeniable resentment of the Twilight and everything from it.

It has taken me such a long time to be able to fully accept both sides of myself... To find just a bit of peace between the conflict of light and dark in myself... I will not allow this little bit of... _happiness..._ to be taken from me now.

"You should be more concerned for yourself, surrounded by such inept guards." I shot over at her, trying to ease the tension I could feel building between us.

"If you would agree to train them then I would have no more reason to worry." I sighed and stood, going over to the window. I scanned the now star-filled skies, just barely making out the inky blackness of the Twilight portal.

"I am _not_ going to cage myself here, Princess. We both know that wouldn't be good for anyone." I heard her sigh from behind me. And there it was again. That overbearing sense of duty to her and Hyrule she kept trying to force on me.

Of course, I would do anything to keep this land and all its people safe, I think what I have been through and the symbol on the back of my hand was proof enough of that. But had I not already filled my role? I slayed Gannondorf, restored the Twilight Princess, and continued to clear out the remainder of Gannondorf's army. All was balanced out again, at least for now, until the evil broke free of its seal again. But that wouldn't be for ages.

Who knows, maybe he'll be sealed away for good this time...

No, my role is over now. I had been inching closer and closer to this conclusion for a long time now. Every time I have come back, Hyrule has been more prosperous. The time for a Hero has passed, I just don't think Zelda has realized it.

I heard her dress rustle as she stood up behind me, and I turned to face her.

"You are right, Link. I am sorry I brought it up." I dismissed her apology with a wave of my hand.

"No, Princess. You don't need to apologize... But I don't think I'll be coming back here again." I saw the confusion in her eyes. "My role is over. Hyrule has been saved, it is healing, and you will make sure it prospers again. The Master Sword sleeps in the Sacred Grove again, because the Evil is sealed away. You no longer need a Hero."

"But..."

"No. I am just a reminder of the darkness to most people, Princess. You will be the beacon of the future."

We stood staring at each other for a long time. I still found it somewhat astounding that in another life, another time, the Hero loved the Princess. She was just too different, to at odds with everything about me. I knew from soon after Midna left, I would never be able to be anything more than a friend to this Zelda. We were from two different worlds.

She closed herself off from me, and I could sense a change in her demeanor.

"Very well then." I shoved off the windowsill and made my way across the room quietly. I stopped at the doorway to pick up my shield and sword. As I slung the leather belts across my shoulder, I paused and looked back at her. The Princess looked so forlorn, standing there alone, staring back at me.

"Make no mistake, Zelda. Should you need me again, I will return. Hyrule will not succumb to darkness as long as I live." And with a final glance, I slipped quietly from the Princess's private study.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wrote this for the Twilight Princess anniversary, but... I never got around to publishing this. I hope you enjoyed! I have some more ideas for this, but I just can't seem to take them from ideas to a cohesive story. It just ends up this very bland exposition that is not a good story. Also, this is the first thing I've written in years.


End file.
